Memorias de Yandrak
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿En que pensar cuando se menciona a La Triada? ¿En Kirtash, Jack y Victoria? ¿Tal vez también en Christian? Entonces ¿Donde dejamos a Lunnaris y a Yandrak? Ellos son los héroes de verdad y no les dedicamos tiempo... Sobretodo a Yandrak, al cual le fue muy difícil llegar hasta donde esta ahora.


¿Jack Redfield? No, lo siento. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

¿El protagonista de Memorias de Idhún? Lo siento, te equivocas. Ese soy yo y me llamo Yandrak.

¿Que me llamo de las dos formas dices? Puede que sí, pero ¿Quien es Jack Redfield? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Un bebe humano que nunca llegó a nacer. Ese es el Jack que buscas.

¿Que dices? Sí, incluso cuando me preguntaste la primera vez sabia quien era.

¿Que jugué contigo? Vamos, no me digas que te enfadaste conmigo. Yo no quiero eso.

¿Parte humana? No tengo parte humana. Eso sería como si tu te disfrazaras del séptimo en Hallowen. Nunca dirias que tienes parte de dios ¿o es que eres tan freaky como para decirlo?... Vamos, no te enojes. No me mires así por favor... No hagas eso... Bien, gracias.

¿Que porque digo esto? Porque eso es Jack Redfield. Un disfraz, no es real, nunca lo fue.

Yo soy Yandrak, el dragón con escamas doradas, no el chico de cabello dorado.

¿Que eso fue después de que "Jack" supiera la verdad? Te recuerdo que yo soy el alma del chico del que parece que tienes tanto interes. Yo siempre supe quien era, inclusive, el lo sabia. No era mi culpa que siempre... Se olvidase.

¿Te he intrigado? Lo suelo hacer. No sera la última vez, creeme.

Todo empieza con el único objeto de tu mundo que nunca miente y que me atrevo a decir que funciona mejor que un celeste: Un espejo.

Jack siempre, siempre y siempre notaba las llamas que consumian su mirada.

Lo interpretó de diferentes formas a lo largo de los años. Su favorita: hacer como que no había visto nada. Al fin y al cabo solo era una mirada.

Como te darías cuenta, no me agradaba nada el hecho de que yo mismo me estuviera haciendo el vacio. Por eso, en cuanto vi la oportunidad de salir a la superficie lo hice... Sin pararme a recordar el hecho por el que me escondi dentro de él hace años.

Me buscaban, por eso, haciendo la estupidez de las llamas todas las noches alerte a mi enemigo.

Fue muy estúpido. Pero oye, era un adolescente. Dame algo de cuartelillo ¿Es que tu nunca lo fuiste?

Fue lo peor que hice en mi vida ¿Que si me importo? ¡Por supuesto que si!

¡Los que murieron eran mis padres! Ellos me criaron. Como un humano pero lo hicieron...

Y yo, Yandrak, los quería... Eran mi padre, mi madre... Y no me olvido de Jocker, mi perrito. Porque esa era la vida de Jack ¡Mi vida! ¿Entendiste?

Cuando ellos murieron me dolió, pero fue cuando comprendí lo que quería de verdad. No quería que Jack supiera de mi ¡Quería que se transformara en mi!

Deseaba salir con todas mis fuerzas, quitarme el disfraz. Enseñarle mi careto al enemigo y que se diera cuenta de que, por una vez, había fallado.

Deje a un lado el truco de las llamas, pues ya había escarmentado lo suficiente. Decidí volver a los espejos con la esperanza de que por una vez Jack se dignara a mirarse (o a tomarse la temperatura) y decir "Algo raro les pasa a mis ojos" ¡Pero nunca lo hizo!

Uff, muchas veces el hecho de que ya tuviera creado un cerebro cuando... digamos... me hice un sitio dentro de él es muy pesado. Entre otras cosas porque dicho cerebro nunca evoluciono, se quedo estancado. Fue mi cerebro, antes, ahora y siempre, el que hacía el trabajo...

Sin embargo, el suyo funcionaba, y el hecho de saber que no sólo había enemigos que me buscaban, si no también que había aliados que hacían lo mismo me dio fuerzas.

¡Logre reflejarme en el espejo!

Mis escamas refugian contra la luz del cristal, sus (¡MIS!) ojos verde esmeralda estaban mas claros debido a las llamas que en ese momento ardían de gozo de notar la libertad en la punta de las garras y mis alas, oh mis alas. ¿Que te puedo contar sobre la parte de mi cuerpo de la que mas orgulloso estoy?

Simplemente podía verme... y él también podía. Por un momento ¡un glorioso segundo! En su cabeza casi pudo oírse un "clic" de entendimiento en aquella noche eterna después de un entrenamiento con Alsan frente al espejo del baño... ¡Pero tan rápido como vino se le fue!

Estaba tan exaltado con el hecho de ver como era yo en realidad por primera vez en mi vida mas halla que mis ojos que olvide concentrarme y desaparecí de la superficie cristiana mas rápido de lo que se dice "los seis". Pero supongo que para él fue una eternidad... Para mi también.

Al día siguiente Jack le pregunto por mi ¡Por mi! a Alsan... Por la gloria de los seis. Si os dijera todas las cosas tan lindas que dijo de mi.

"Yandrak es un nombre muy apropiado" le dije. Fue la primera vez desde que le conocí que fui yo el que hablo, como antes siempre hacia.

¡Madre mía! ¡Cuánto quería a ese hombre! Jack nunca lo quiso, fui yo. Jack nunca tuvo amigos en Dinamarca, ese era yo.

Al que sus padres felicitaban por su cumpleaños ¡Yo! Al que castigaban cuando hacía algo mal ¡Yo! ¿Quien se enamoró de Victoria ¡Nadie! Ella no existe.

Fue el amor entre Lunnaris y yo lo que mantuvo fuerte Idhún. Gracias a ella y a su poder pude reflejarme en el espejo durante largo rato. Noches en vela, solos Jack y yo, como siempre. Pero esa mirándonos a trabes de los dos ojos verde esmeralda que nos pertenecía a ambos.

Largas noches de revelaciones y entendimiento... Que se iban con la llegada del sol, incluidas las descubiertas.

Pero yo no olvidaba e intentaba hacer que recordase ¡Valla si lo intentaba!..

Pero acabo siendo Lunnaris de nuevo, la necesaria, la intermedia, el pilar de todos. Por ella conseguí lo que intente durante quince años. ¡Que dulce fue sentirme libre de una séptima vez! sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo en mis garras, debajo de mi protectora ala. Como cuando niños.

Así que ya tienes tu respuesta.

¿Jack Redfield? Sí, soy yo. Es mi disfraz. Un bebe humano que nunca dio demasiado de si.

Así que, cada vez que me veas, ya sabrás quien soy: Yandrak, el último dragón. Ami-enemigo de Kirtash. Casado con Lunnaris, el último unicornio. Padre de Kareth y protector de Lunne.

El resto son sólo disfraces que nada valen.

¿Yandrak? Sí, soy yo. En que puedo ayudarte.


End file.
